BuntaFemAkaya ABC Oneshots
by YaoiChick1
Summary: A bunch of ABC one-shots for Bunta/FemAkaya!
1. Ask

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Warning: Gender-Bending and Yaoi

Couple(s): Mainly Bunta/FemAkaya Supporting Sanada/Yukimura

Summery: A bunch of one-shots for Bunta/FemAkaya! They are un-relating and in no order at all.

Bunta/FemAkaya

Chapter 1: Ask

"Just go and ask her!" Niou yelled at his friend. Practice had just gotten out and Niou was trying to convince the red(pink?) haired boy to ask the girl he had been crushing on since last year when he saw her as a first year.

"No way. You don't just go up and ask a girl like her to date you! She'd kill me! Besides she likes Mura." Bunta said.

"It's just Kirihara! I doubt she'd kill you. And how would you know who she likes anyway?" Niou asked getting frustrated.

"Yes she would! And because she always watches him and does stuff for him without having to be asked to." Bunta sighed.

"So does Sanada." Niou pointed out.

"He likes Yukimura too." Bunta said determined not to lose this.

"Look whatever. We're going to settle this right now." Niou said. Before Bunta could even finish a thought Niou called out "Hey Kirihara! Fatty has something he wants to ask you but he's being a baby about mm-ph!" Bunta slapped a hand over his mouth glaring at him. Akaya came over and gave them a questioning look.

"Yes Bunta-senpai?" she asked irritated.

"It's nothing. Just go back to- ewwww Niou!" Bunta quickly took his hand from Niou's mouth and started wiping it on his pants.

"Bunta wants to go on a date with you." Niou said indifferently. Before Bunta got the chance to strangle him with a blush on his face he heard Akaya say

"It's about time Bunta-senpai." when Bunta looked at her she had a smirk on that would usually be scary if not for the blush growing on her cheeks.

"So. . .I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight?" Bunta asked scratching the back of his head not noticing Niou slipping off with a victory smirk on his face.

"Sure Bunta-senpai." Akaya smiled. Giving him a small peck on the cheek she went back to the match that she had left while Bunta did the happy dance.

Please review! And sorry this chapter was short!


	2. Busted

Chapter 2: Busted

It had been five months since Bunta had asked Akaya out. Five months that they had been dating in secret.

Akaya was walking to her next class while talking to one of her classmates when Bunta and Niou passed her. Quickly pushing a small piece of paper into Akaya's hand Bunta and Niou walked on without incident. Looking at the paper it read

'After school. The Sakura tree.' Akaya smiled knowing what he wanted. Now she couldn't wait for school to be out! After the last few agonizing hours until school gets out Akaya was the first one out of the school. Running to the meeting place she was soon out of breath and had to fall back so she didn't pass out. After about twenty minutes Bunta came running up.

"Hey! Hope I didn't make you wait to long." Bunta said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Nope. Just got here." Akaya lied. Bunta knew she was lying but didn't want to burst her good mood.

"Good. So where do you want to go today?" Bunta smiled.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" she asked. Bunta scratched the back of his head and thought of a place that would make both of them happy.

"Wanna go get Ice-Cream?" he asked. As soon as he did he found he was being dragged by his eager girlfriend chanting Ice-cream over and over again. After getting there they took there regular seats in the back.

"How was your day Aka-chan?" he asked her after they ordered.

"It was boring. It would have been better if you were there." Akaya pouted. Bunta could only chuckle at that. Since that was the answer she always told him. As the continued talking they never noticed the presence of someone walking over to them.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! Bunta and Kirihara. Now what are you two crazy kids doing here all alone?" a voice suddenly cut into their conversation. Said people both jumped at the voice praying that they were wrong and that it wasn't't Niou behind them.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" no such luck though it seems.

"What are you doing here Niou?" Bunta asked frustrated.

"I asked first" Niou said cockily.

"We're hanging out is that a crime?" Bunta countered.

"_Just hanging out_ huh? Look's to me like you two are on a date." Niou said smirking when Akaya turned her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. 'Bingo' he thought.

"So what if we are? What's it to you?" Bunta glared. If he ever wished he could kill someone it would have been now.

"Nothing. Just wanna make sure our little girl is in good hands. And I can see she is so I ain't got any objections. But does Yukimura know?" Niou asked finally sitting down.

"No. Please don't tell him Niou-senpai! They'll never let us be alone if the rest of the team finds out!" Akaya begged with puppy dog eyes while Bunta was nodding.

"I won't tell...yet. He has to find out eventually. So I'll be nice and give you two time to tell him and if you don't I will." Niou said seriously.

"Fine." Bunta nodded. He hated this but knew that he had to agree or Niou would tell the whole team as soon as he was out of sight.

"Good. Now I'll leave you two love-birds be and go pull a prank on Sanada." Niou said standing and walked away after giving a backhanded wave.

"Things just got complicated didn't they, Bunta?" Akaya slumped in her seat.

"Yes. Yes they did."

-Authors-Note-

There's chapter two! Please review! And feel free to leave idea's about a letter I may use it.

And to Trolololo: Your welcome and I know exactly how you feel. There need's to be more of them. If your interested there's a story called Letters From A Friend by: Greenberry Rhythm  
>that's really good and is BuntaFemAkaya. 


	3. Caught

Chapter 3: Caught

Akaya was very confused. Right after tennis practice Bunta had started dragging her somewhere. Every time she asked where they were going he'd say she'd see in a minute. After five minutes of dragging Bunta found what he was looking for. He opened the door and pushed her into the room that no one used any more.

"Are you sure we should be in here Bunta-senpai?" she asked glancing around the room.

"Don't worry about it. A-ha! Here Akaya sit." Bunta said pushing a desk in front of her.

"On the desk?" she asked confused why he would want her to sit on a desk.

"Yes on the desk." Bunta sighed. After sitting down Bunta patted her on the head saying "Good girl"

"Why are we in here?" Akaya asked irritated.

"For this" was all the warning she got when Bunta started kissing her. Licking her bottom lip begging for entry she slowly gave it to him. As he ran his tongue over her's he heard her moan. Using that as encouragement he moved down to her neck to lick and suck on spots he knew drove her crazy. Because she was so distracted by the teeth at her neck she didn't notice the hand trailing up her shirt or skirt. Playing with the hem of her underwear and bra clasp they heard someone clear their thought. Quickly turning around they saw Niou and Yagyuu. As soon as they were noticed Yagyuu did the smart thing and speed walked out of there.

"Now I would love to see Akaya naked as much as the next guy but Akaya deserves a little more respect and dignity then that." Niou said watching the episode.

"Your never going to see _my_ Akaya naked or any other guy!" Bunta yelled pulling her closer to him as if to protected her from Niou.

"I'm still here you know! And I can hear you just fine." Akaya growled out.

"Now Bunta, you would think you'd be a little more romantic you horn-dog." Niou smirked pretending not to have heard her.

"What would you know about being romantic? And your the horn-dog!" Bunta growled at him.

"At least I know to take my lover out on a date before I took their virginity. And in a bed instead of a desk." Niou snidely said loving the blushes that bloomed on both of their faces.

"Shut up and leave!" Bunta screamed.

"Fine fine I'm leaving. Oh and Yukimura is looking for you Akaya." Niou smirked one more time before leaving them.

"Stupid Niou. Alway's comes at the wrong time." Bunta mumbled under his breath as he followed his girlfriend to go find the caption.

-Authors-Note-

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review(puppy dog eyes). And if anyone wants to know how Akaya looks like in my stories(as a girl) please go to my profile and go to the end of the page it's the picture called Akaya. Please don't get confused with the Atobe and Akaya because I base my Fem!Atobe after that picture.


	4. Date

Chapter 4: Date

Bunta's PoV

Why is it every time I take Akaya on a date there is always someone from the team along with them? On our first date the whole team came. On our second date Yukimura and Jackle came. On the third Yanagi and Jackle came. On our fourth Niou and Jackle were there. Even when we're not on a date and are just hanging out Jackle is always five steps behind us! Like right now. . .

"Bunta? Bunta, are you listing to me?" Akaya asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Aka-chan. I got distracted." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head. Seeing her pout I kissed her and told her "Aw come on Aka-chan don't be mad"

"I'm not" she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Unless you want me to bite it you'll put that back where it belongs" I told her

"Bunta!" I heard Jackle behind us but I ignore him.

"Maybe I do want you to bite it" Akaya said tempting me

"Akaya Kirihara!" I heard Jackle again.

"Your so cute when your being stubborn" I say as I rub our noses together.

"I'm still here!" Jackle yelled again.

"You know you can leave Jackle. She'll be to busy to get in trouble" I say as I wink at her.

". . .Make sure to wear a condom." Jackle finished before running in the other direction.

-Authors-Note-

Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review!


	5. Eternity

Chapter 5: Eternity

Bunta and Akaya were laying in Bunta's back yard staring up at the stars. Since Akaya's parents and sister went on vacation without her she had to stay over at a friends house. Since she dosen't have female friends and her parents didn't know she was dating Bunta she asked if she could stay there and they accepted. Laying on a blanket that Bunta was smart enough to bring out Akaya had her head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist holding her against him.

"Hey Bunta?" Akaya asked braking the silence.

"Hmm?" Bunta mumbled looking down at her curls.

"Are we only going to be together for high school?" she asked. Bunta blinked then sat up making her get up as well.

"Where did that suddenly come from?" he asked her.

"Well my sister is always braking up with her boyfriends. When I asked her why she said they were never serious and that they were just a high school romance. They were just a fling to happen then forget about." Akaya explained.

"Is that why you've been so depressed lately?" he asked her.

"Kinda. I've been thinking about it a lot." she answered lowering her head.

"I see. Don't worry about it. We not going to be one of those high school flings." Bunta said laying back down.

"How do you know that?" she asked not convinced.

"Because we love each other too much. And your sister is wrong. My parents have been together since high school and there still in love." Bunta explained pulling her down to his chest again.

"Really? And they still love each other?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah. Just like we will. We're gonna be together for an eternity." Bunta said starting to feel drowsy.

"Eternity? I sure hope so." Akaya said with a small smile also feeling sleep creeping up on her.

"Your mine forever. For all eternity. Never forget that" was the last thing Akaya heard before she fell asleep in her boyfriends arms.

-Authors-Note-

Please Review! This turned out really fluffy.


	6. Fight

Couples: Bunta/FemAkaya(duh) mentions of Fuji/FemRyoma and Jiroh/FemAtobe

Chapter 6: Fight

"I said no!" a yell was suddenly heard form the Marui house hold. It came from one Bunta Marui.

"Why not?" a girls voice screamed out.

"Because Akaya! Its dangerous!" Bunta screamed back at his girlfriend.

"How is going to a night club dangerous?" she asked.

"Because your going to be by your self. If you were with someone then it wouldn't be." he tried to explain to her for the fifth time.

"But Ryoma and Atobe are coming too." Akaya wined, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Oh and Fuji and Akutagawa agreed to their girlfriends going?" Bunta asked her not believing it.

"Yes because they trust them and know were all three going together!" Akaya screamed getting frustrated at him.

"Well your still not going." Bunta said in a tone that showed the end of the discussion.

"Why do I have to ask you anyway?" Akaya asked.

"Because since your staying over here while your parents are gone and my parents are out to dinner I'm in charge since I'm oldest." he explained.

"That's dumb!" she yelled angrily.

"Is not and that's the end of discussion. Now go get ready for dinner or something" he said turning from her.

"Your asking more like a baby-sitter than my boy-friend." Akaya mumbled. Hearing that Bunta turned so quickly and grabbed her shoulders that Akaya didn't realize she was being kissed until it was over.

"Think of it this was Aka-chan. If you don't go out to the night club and wait for a night that me and your friends boyfriends can go with you then you and me have more time alone to do this." Bunta said before kissing her again.

"Mm-mm okay. Just this once." Akaya said in a daze. Smirking in victory Bunta grabbed her arm and dragged her into the living room to start a movie.

-Author-Note-

Please Review~! And the next up-date should be sometime next week.


	7. Gym

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I've had a lot to do so I hope this can satisfy you until I get back!

-Author's Note-

Chapter 7: Gym

"Man why are the the second years here?" a bunch of students yelled when they saw the younger students.

"Because I have decided that the second years are going up against the third years today so they work themselves harder. Now go warm up!" the couch said not really caring for there complaints. In the corner of the gymnasium you could find Bunta, Niou and Yagyuu searching the second years.

"Do you see her?" Bunta asked excitedly.

"Yes. She's over there." Yagyuu said pointing over to wear a curly dark haired, emerald eyed girl was standing waiting to get ready to play.

"Man, she looks good in those shorts" Bunta said staring at her.

"I think those guys agree with you." Niou commented.

"What guys?" Bunta growled twitching.

"Them." was all he got in response while Niou pointed his finger at a group of second years that were ogling his girlfriend his Akaya!

"So what are you going to do about it?" Niou asked.

"What do you mean what am I gonna do?" Bunta asked trough gritted teeth.

"Don't tell me your just gonna sit back and let a bunch of losers stare at your woman?" Niou asked in shock.

"I don't like it but there's nothing I can do. I can't afford to get into another fight at school." Bunta twitched. If he had his way those second years would be on there way to the hospital.

"Who said you had to fight them?" Yagyuu asked.

"What do you mean?" Bunta and Niou asked.

"We're playing dodge ball today. Us against them. I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Yagyuu said with a scary Niou-like smirk.

"Ohhh!" Bunta and Niou smirked while chuckling.

"Will you guys stop that! Your scaring the hell out of me!" a voice shouted from behind them. The turned to see Akaya standing there with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Well hello to you too sun-shine!" Niou told her sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be in line with the other second years Kirihara-chan?" Yagyuu asked.

"Yeah but they were getting on my nerves." Akaya shrugged.

"Oh. Well..." Bunta began but was cut of when the couch yelled for the boys to come to the court and for the girls to go to the bleachers. On the court Bunta got Niou and Yagyuu to agree to help him take out the second years who were staring at his Akaya. Yagyuu agreed because Akaya was the baby of the team and those loser's had no right to look at her in such a way while Niou agreed simply because he wanted to hit people with dodge balls. By the end of the game 10 out of the 15 second year boys had to go to the nurse.

"Woah Bunta! I've never seen you act like that other than for in tennis! And your not even tired! What happened to get you so pumped?" Akaya asked running over to them.

"Oh it's nothing." Bunta smiled at her kissing her forehead. After all him, Niou, and Yagyuu had punished those guys enough without Akaya out to kill them.

-Authors-Note-

Sorry it was kinda short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and review it for me~!


End file.
